Fairy Tail: Legado Magico
by Digi elegido celestial
Summary: Dos chicos guardan un oscuro secreto detras de ellos, deciden unirse a Fairy Tail para poder olvidarse de "El" pero las sombras se te pegan y nunca te liberan No sirvo para los resumenes xD


Fairy Tail: Legado Magico

Capitulo 1: El poder mágico

Luego de las muchas aventuras de nuestros héroes, el equipo de Natsu volvia de una misión la cual había tenido una buena paga para Lucy y su jodida renta, aunque le faltaba todavía un poco mas para lograr juntar los $700.00. Llorando y con un aura depresiva, ya que llegaba el dia de renta y no iba a lograr juntar el dinero. Pero para cambiar de tema, en el gran, completo e inservible equipaje de la proclamada "Titania" iba un mareado Natsu, por el tren que tomaron para llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia, mientras que Gray iba intentando librarse de la chica que lo amaba con toda su magia, claramente hablamos de la maga de agua, Juvia, quien apenas supo que Gray había vuelto de la misión, fue a buscarlo a la estación de trenes. El duo de Exceed, iban cargando una dormida Wendy a que había usado demasiada magia en el combate contra los bandidos que tenían que vencer y encarcelar, pero todos los pensamientos de cada uno, había sido interrumpida por una gran explosión cerca de donde estaban, mejor dicho, a la vuelta de la esquina en un callejón, donde se podía ver a dos magos bandidos aprisionando a dos jóvenes, ambos siendo de generos opuesto.

Natsu, reconfortándose, fue el primero en partir hacia el lugar del hecho, ya que al parecer, su mareo había desaparecido mágicamente, llegando primero y viendo claramente como dos ladrones querían robarles el dinero a cada uno de los magos legales, que al observar por las llaves doradas en la mano de uno, era un mago de espiritus estelares, y la otra, el caza dragones, dragon slayer del veneno que bien le estaban dando batallas a los enemigos, pero la magia de uno de los ya nombrados bandidos, se asemejaba a la de nuestra pequeña dragon slayer, por lo que lograban curarse cuando lo necesitaban. Natsu, sintiendo un asco profundo hacia ellos, estaba a punto de lanzárseles, hasta que llego Lucy, Erza, Juvia y Gray, en cambio de Happy y Charle que fueron a dejar a la pupila de Grandine al departamente de Lucy para que lograra descansar

Lucy reconociendo a los dos criminales, fueron los que les habían robado el dinero para la renta, siendo la causa de la misión que tuvieron que hacer para recuperar el dinero perdido. Y en forma de vengarse de ellos, invoco al cangrejo –Puerta del cangrejo gigante, yo te abro, Cancer- Dijo mientras hizo aparecer de la nada misma, a la constelación del cangrejo ordenandole atacar y hacer que se arrepientan de robarle a una maga de Fairy Tail – Cancer, hazles un peinado ridículo y también rasgales la ropa, ellos me robaron mi dinero- Dijo ordenandole a su compañero estelar

-Si, como usted desee, Ebi- Dijo Cancer obedeciendo a las palabras de su dueña dejándoles un peinado de palmera

Mientras que aprovecho la situación, el joven hizo lo mismo sacando una llave dorada, la llave del mono –Puerta del primate, ábrete, Saru- Invocando a la constelación del mono, un mono bípedo, con un gorro de lana, de piel color crema, con pelaje color negro variando hacia el marron, mientras llevaba una armadura no muy pesada, de plata y arriba de ella, un poncho, junto a unos pantalones de lana color verde y zapatos negros. Su expresión no fomentaba nada, pues no desmotraba alguna. Junto a su persona que no parecía provocar fuerza alguna, pero guardaba un gran poder dentro de si, puesto en una magia un tanto ridícula

-Saru, por favor, se que no tenemos contrato aun, pero, ayudanos contra estos bandidos de mierda- Dijo pidiéndole al mono del zodiaco chino

-Si, maestro- Dijo entregándole una mirada de valentía, preparando para atacar, mientras que Lucy volvia a Cancer al mundo estelar y sacaba a Taurus

-Puerta del toro dorado, ábrete, Tauro- Dijo sacando a la vaca, esquivando los piropos que le lanzaba por su cuerpo al que Tauro amaba –Tauro, dales una paliza a esos bastardos-

-Todo por tu lindo cuerpecito- Dijo volviendo sus ojos en corazones, hasta que se puso serio y lanzo su hacha, mientras tanto, Saru lanzaba una banana dorada al malhechor curativo, haciendo que esta explotara

Dejandolos fuera de batalla, y mandados a volar gracias a una explosión de Saru

-Gracias por salvarnos, quisieron robarnos nuestro dinero, por cierto, me llamo Hikari, pero pueden decirme Kari- Dijo presentándose la dragon slayer, mientras que le daba una cachetada a su hermano para que reaccionara –Deja a la pobre de Lucy en paz y presentate, mal educado-

-¿Eh? Oh si, me llamo Haiden, mucho gusto – Dijo mientras se limpiaba la baba que le caia por la boca

Titania quiso presentarlos formalmente ante ellos, pero Kari la detuvo –Erza, muchas gracias por ser tan formal, pero conocemos muy bien la historia de este gremio y sus miembros, ya que… - Dijo chocando sus dedos en forma de pena ya que es muy penosa para demostrar lo que siente

-Lo que mi hermana quiere decir, es ¿Si podemos ser magos de Fairy Tail?- Dijo totalmente entusiasmado y emocionado, esperando el "Si" que les alegrara la vida


End file.
